The Perfect Proposal
by CSIfan8686
Summary: He asks Sara to be his wife. Will she accept? Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own or have any part in CSI. This is purely for fun.**

**The Perfect Proposal**

**Sara's P.O.V**

I'm standing in-front of the full length mirror smoothing out the last few wrinkles on my baby blue silk dress. My make-up is flawless and I have my hair curled, as that's the way he likes it. We're off out for a romantic meal to celebrate our one year anniversary of living together. _I finally have a real home._ I smile at my reflection and head down towards the living room. I see him standing by the window smiling. _His smile is to die for. _As I start to walk over to him, he looks at me and his mouth drops open. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him softly.

"Wow...umm...I...wow." he stutters "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." I reply, trying to hide my embarrassment.

He leans in towards me and softly kisses my lips

"I love you Sara." he whispers.

"I love you more." I tease as I slowly kiss cheek.

He turns around to pick up something and turns back to me. He hands me the most incredible blue rose, the colour matches my dress and his eyes. Hanging from the rose is a tag and I read it to myself "I have attained the impossible." followed by his name. I look at him while tears sting my eyes and say "No, I have attained the impossible. A happiness which I never thought existed."

"You make me so very happy Sara." he whispers.

At this, my tears spill over, so he leans in to kiss them away. "Honey...don't cry."

"I can't help it." I sniff.

"Come on, it's time to go." he says as he takes my hand and kisses it. As we're heading towards the door I quickly stop to look in the mirror and grab my purse.

Outside the house there's a car and driver waiting for us. Usually one of us would drive but we both agreed that we'd like a drink together. The ride to the restaurant is nice, we talk and hold hands all the way. When we arrive I'm gob smacked. We're on the roof of a casino on the Strip and it has the most spectacular view of the city lights. We order drinks and move out to the balcony while waiting for our table, there's soft music playing in the background and couples are spinning around the dance floor. It's all so romantic. A little while later a waitress escorts us to a table by the window. A photographer comes over and asks if we'd like our photo taken, we agree and stand with our arms around each other and have our photo taken with the Vegas lights as the backdrop.

After the lovely three course meal we head towards the lounge area. He orders another bottle of champagne as I excuse myself and move towards the ladies room. When I'm heading back to him I see him talking to the barman, he then looks at me and smiles. It's like he knew I was there. I see a flash of something run through his eyes. _Was that...nerves?_ He takes my hand as I arrive next to him and leads me to a small candle lit table, he pops open the bottle and we sit down.

"Sara," he says, as he hands me a flute of champagne. "We've been together almost two years now, we've officially lived together one year and we've loved each other for so much longer." He hands me another rose, this one's red with a tag that reads 'I love you'. "Sara, I never thought that is was possible for me to love anyone as much as I love you. Now...I know that nobody has ever loved another person even half as much as I love you." he smiles as he looks deep into my eyes. Into my soul. I can feel my tears threatening to spill over. "I can't even begin to imagine my life without you in it Sara. I never want us to be apart." he pauses to get down on one knee. He looks so sexy and scared as he takes the rose out of my hand and pluck a ring from the centre of the flower. I gasp as he takes my left hand and asks the one question that I've only ever dreamed he would ask me one day. Right at that moment, my tears decide to spill over and he smiles at me with so much passion and...love it makes my heart flutter. "Sara Sidle...will you marry me?" he whispers as he slides the ring onto my finger. It's the most beautiful ring I have ever seen, two colour gold with an elegant diamond set in. It's so...perfect. It's so...me. He must have taken a lot of care to pick out this ring for me.

I look at him and he looks worried, I realise that I haven't answered him yet. I've just been staring at the beautiful ring on my finger. The tears are streaming down my cheeks and I can't find my voice. I start to nod my head slowly but that's not enough to wipe the fear from his face. I try to speak again "Gil Grissom of course I will marry you." I whisper as I throw my arms around him and kiss him passionately. The tears still rolling down my cheeks. All of a sudden I hear whistles and cheers and as I look around I notice the whole restaurant has stopped what they were doing to watch. Whether they were dancing, eating or serving customers. When my eyes land on the table next to ours, I can't believe it, I can't believe I didn't notice the people sitting there. The five people I love most in the world, excluding Gil of course, are sitting there cheering and whistling. Well...all except for Cath who's wiping her eyes. Warrick, Nick, Greg and Brass all have huge smiles plastered on their faces. I feel Gil put his arm around my waist and notice that the people around us have gone back to their own business. He leans in and kisses my neck and my cheek, I lift his face up to mine and whisper "I can't believe you did this. I...I love you so much." He smiles at me and says "I didn't know whether to invite the guys or not. I know a proposal is private but...they're our family. They've been there for us through everything, I wanted them to be a part of it."

I smile up at him and kiss him again "I'm so happy you did." I say as I take his hand and lead him over to our family. The guys shake hands with Gil and kiss me. Cath hugs us both, "I think we'd better get you cleaned up." she whispers to me "Panda eyes."

_Shoot! I knew I should have used waterproof mascara. _

We excuse ourselves and as soon as we enter the ladies room we both start screaming and crying again. Gaining some queer looks from two older women standing over the sinks. "She's just gotten engaged." screams Cath smiling.

"Oh...congratulations pet." chime the two older women.

"Thank you" I whisper.

"Oh Sara I'm so happy for you. For both of you. You're going to make each other so happy." cries Cath as she throws her arms around me again. "The ring. Let me see the ring." she shouts and I hold out my left hand. Cath looks like she's going to faint, "Wow...Sara that's beautiful. It's so...you. Did you pick it?" she asks.

"No. I've never seen a ring like it in my life. He just knew. He knew it was perfect for me." I reply.

After a few minutes talking and crying, Cath pipes up "Okay Sara, lets make you stunning again and get you back out there to your fiancé." She pulls some wipes out of her purse and starts wiping my black eyes to make me look a bit more human and then applies some powder. "I kind of figured that you might cry so I came prepared." she smiles.

"Oh God Cath. I can't believe it. I never thought I could be this happy." I cry.

"Sara." she shouts "I've just fixed your make-up."

I take a deep breath and say "Sorry...okay no more tears. Yet." after a few minutes we look good enough to head back out to the guys. As we're heading back I hear Cath say " I can't believe you didn't even notice us sitting at the next table."

"I know. Me either. But hey...I'm a woman in love." I reply smiling.

"Okay ladies, what can you possibly get up to in the bathroom that takes a half hour?" asks Greg.

"Oh Greg, you really don't want to know." replies Cath and everyone laughs.

We all sit and have a few drinks. I sit next to Gil and and hold his hand. We're too busy laughing and talking to notice that we're the only people left in the restaurant. We start collecting our things and head out. Gil and I have a car waiting for us while the guys flag down a taxi.

As soon as I open the front door to our home, I gasp. There are pink and red rose petals scattered all over the floor and a trail leading to the bedroom, I guess. Gil pulls me against him and kisses me, his hands roam my body and land on my waist. My hands travel up his chest and around his neck. The kiss turns rough and frenzied and I break free gasping for air. I take his hand and follow the trail of rose petals to the bedroom. It looks beautiful, there are petals all over the bed and fairy lights are twinkling all over the room and I spy a bottle of champagne and two glasses on the dresser. I start to kiss him again, my hands are busy unbuttoning his shirt as he removes his trousers. I notice that he still has his jacket on, so I move it to his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. I carry on kissing him as I undo his tie and strip he free of his shirt. I feel him unzip my dress and I moan with delight when I feel his hands caress my body as he's undressing me. My dress falls to the floor and I step out of my sandals. I gently take him in my hands and I smile when I hear him groan with pleasure. We're still kissing when we fall on to the bed. I can feel him against me, making my head spin. His soft kisses move to my neck as he removes my underwear but I'm so hungry for his mouth I tug his face up to mine. He slowly enters me and starts to move, I groan with pleasure and start to move my hips in sync with him. It doesn't take me long until I start to feel light and fuzzy and I let myself go while shouting out his name. He pauses for a second while I pull myself together and then starts moving again. He leans down and kisses my neck without breaking his stride. It's his turn to groan as I start to move my hips again. He kisses me hard on the mouth "Again for me Sara. Let me feel you again." he whispers. I wrap my legs around him and feel myself well up. I whimper as he covers my mouth with his and he swallows my cries. I shudder violently and scream as my body feels like it's falling into oblivion. I can still feel him kissing me when I feel him tense up, and he follows me seconds later. I've never felt anything like this before. Explosions making my head spin. He calls out my name and holds on to me for dear life. When he's emptied himself into me he collapses down beside me. We're both gasping for air.

_I feel like crying. That was beyond magical. The whole evening has been beyond magical. Don't cry Sara. Please don't cry._

"Wow." I whisper breathless. "You should propose to me more often."

"Definitely" he moans.

"I love you Gil Grissom."

"I love you Sara...Grissom?"

"Sidle-Grissom. Sara Sidle-Grissom. I think."

"Sounds good to me." he says as he kisses me again.

"Are you sure you want to marry me?" I blurt out, surprising myself as much as him. I quickly carry on "I mean...I'm not the worlds most stable person. I have ghosts and scars and I'm sure that there are more suitable women out there for you who..."

"Sara, shut up and kiss me." he says as his mouth crushes against mine. "Just so you're clear, that was a hell yes I want to marry you. There's nobody else in the world who could know me like you do. Everyone has ghosts. I have ghosts. I'll fix you Sara. I'll kiss your scars away and heal your past pains." he whispers softly as he brushes away the tears which managed to spill over. "I'd die for you Sara. I'd do anything to protect you and to stop you hurting."

"What? Gil...please promise me that you will never risk your life for mine." I ask sternly, shocked that he can even think that my life is worth more than his.

He kisses me again and whispers "I'm sorry Sara, I can't tell you that. You're mine Sara and I'll do anything to protect you. To keep you out of harms way. I know you would do the same for me."

"Yes I would. Without a doubt but that's different."

"How?" he asks.

"It just is." I cry.

"Honey...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm okay. Lets not talk about dying and life without each other. Not when we've just gotten engaged." I say quietly while wiping away a few stray tears. "I can't bare to think about my life without you. Please don't ever make me think about that again."

"Okay honey. I'm sorry. I've just never felt like this before. There are no words to describe how I feel about you. About us."

I snuggle up closer to him. I kiss his mouth first and move down to his neck, then his chest and his stomach. I hear him moan with pleasure as I trail soft kisses down his body. I work my way back up to his mouth and whisper "I love you Gil."

"I love you too Sara."

**The End**


End file.
